40 Days
by Saaraa
Summary: Selama 40 hari, arwah Seijuro mengambang dan hanya Shintaro yang dapat melihatnya. /"Sudah kukatakan. Tak ada gunanya kau mempertahankan hidupku! Teknisnya, Shintaro, sekarang aku bahkan bisa dibilang sudah mati. Kamu tidak lihat? Arwahku mengambang!"/Sebab Akashi Seijuro kecewa. Pada realitas yang ada, pada hidupnya. [Drama, romance, MidoAka, future!AU, angst, etc. RnR?#1stEveFFA]


"Tanda vital?"

"Tulang rusuk patah, paru-paru berisikan darah. Gegar otak dan ada kerusakan pada bagian hatinya."

Shintaro mengernyit. Kalap. Bukan ia yang terkena empasan mobil dan berakhir dengan pembuluh darah yang hampir pecah bersetai-setai. Namun, atrium kiri dan atrium kanannya begitu rusuh, anomali, dan membangkang perintah otak untuk kalem, untuk tarik napas perlahan. Dentumnya begitu bertalu-talu, darahnya berdesir hingga ke jengkal syaraf paling sudut, dan Shintaro meremat _snelli_ putihnya, tepat di depan jantung.

Keputusan harus ditetapkan dalam sepersekian detik. "Siapkan ruang operasi. Katakan pada Sasaki aku yang akan mengambil alih korban yang ini."

Sang suster semakin dilanda bingung di situasi sarat kekacauan. Korban semakin berdatangan, sahut-sahutan bernada perintah menghiasi UGD. "Tapi, Sasaki-sensei sudah–"

Di balik bingkai kacamata, iris limau berkilat, ditimpa cahaya lampu, mendelik galak. "Kalau begitu, aku sendiri yang akan mengabari dia. Kamu tidak perlu berkomentar."

Nyali menciut. Tak lagi buka suara. Suster wanita itu memutuskan untuk percaya pada nalarnya yang berseru-seru dari relung hatinya; untuk tidak membantah sorot kelereng sehijau gulma yang kini bagai sedalam jurang ngarai. Rasa-rasanya lebih baik ia menurut pada sang dokter ahli bedah di awal umur tiga puluh yang tak terdefinisikan ekspresi wajahnya.

Oh, bagaimana bisa?

Shintaro bahkan tak dapat mendefinisikan perasaan macam apa yang tengah mengikat inti jantungnya, menahan deru napas, serta yang menghajar isi perutnya seolah akan rubuh sewaktu-waktu.

Tidak bisa–tidak kala seseorang yang terkulai–hampir nihil sukma–di hadapannya ialah kawan semasa SMP dan SMA-nya dulu.

Akashi Seijuro; siap jatuh bebas ke dalam semesta kematian sepekat jelaga.

* * *

 **Kuroko's Basketball** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Warning!** _Hurt/comfort_ , _semi-canon_ ( _AU_! _Future_ ), **Mido** rima x **Aka** shi, _romance_ , _drama_ , _friendship_ , _boys love_ , _shounen-ai_ , _dying_! Seijuro, _Doctor_! Shintaro, _supernatural_ , _some typo(s)_ , _out of character_ (pasti, pasti!), T+ (terdapat sedikit adegan seksual yang implisit), EyD semoga seluruhnya benar, _etc_.

Didedikasikan teruntuk **Shoujo Sedai** dan _event_ yang diselenggarakan oleh **Fanfiction Addict**. **#1stEveFFA**

Silahkan sambil mendengarkan lagu ini di YouTube, cukup _search_ saja: ドラマ「グッド・ドクター / Good Doctor」挿入曲（ドラマサイズ）を弾いてみた

Silahkan di- _loop_ lagunya untuk _feels_ yang maksimal ;)

 **40 Days** © Saaraa

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Midorima-sensei, apakah Anda menganggap pekerjaan ini hanya sebagai formalitas dalam mencari upah, atau bagaimana? Saya menunggu jawaban."

Shintaro menarik napas perlahan, mengempasnya lembut. Berusaha setenang air dalam gelas, namun–percuma saja. Ia sudah kesal sendiri. Memang, tindakannya impulsif serta tak bertanggung jawab. Habis, bisa apa dia bila hati telah berkehendak tanpa membiarkan logika mengambil setir?

"Maafkan saya. Sumpah saya masih sama seperti ketika lulus dari universitas falkutas kedokteran, prinsip saya masih sama sedari saya kecil. Nyawa manusia dan kehidupan adalah sesuatu yang saya hargai dan pun saya menjadi dokter karena berpegang teguh pada paradigma saya."

Shintaro lelah–lahiriah dan batiniah. Ia ditekan oleh atasannya sedari tadi dan meski Shintaro telah memberikan eksplanasi hingga rasanya mulut hampir berbusa, ia– _the higher-up_ –tetap menagihnya untuk mengulang hal yang sama. Pantas saja diskusi ini tak menemukan titik temu! Geram sekali Shintaro, sungguh. Hal ini bagai dua garis _linear_ dalam koordinat kartesius; tak akan pernah ada titik potong.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan." Seorang pemimpin divisi dokter bedah melempar beringas dokumen kertas ke atas meja berpelitur krem. "Mengapa Anda meninggalkan pasien Anda yang sudah memiliki jadwal operasi penyambungan pembuluh darah dan malah mengambil alih operasi korban kecelakaan yang seharusnya milik Sasaki-sensei? Siapa namanya? Sebentar, mungkin saya sudah _sangat_ pikun, Midorima-sensei–oh, ya, saya _sangat_ ingat! Akashi Seijuro. Apa karena dia adalah pemilik tunggal dari Akashi Corporation dan Anda menginginkan prestise, pundi-pundi harta, serta simpati darinya?"

 _Astagfirullah_. _For God's sake_. Astaga!

Shintaro mengabsen seluruh kata-kata yang menyiratkan kelelahan dan frustrasinya. "Makanya sudah saya katakan," Shintaro mengulang lagi, menggertakkan gigi. "Akashi Seijuro adalah teman saya semasa SMA. Saya minta maaf bila tindakan saya begitu berdasarkan perasaan pribadi. Karena jujur saja, ketika melihatnya hampir mati, saya benar-benar merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu. Tetapi, sekali lagi–demi Tuhan, untuk yang terakhir kali–saya juga tidak bermaksud mengabaikan pasien-pasien saya. Bila saya kurang jelas–atau dalam kasus di sini saya kurang memuaskan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tolol Anda _(Shintaro menggumam tipis)_ –maka, cukup biarkan saya menulis laporan permintaan maaf dan saya izin permisi, saya rasa saya memiliki janji untuk operasi. Oh, tunggu, operasi apakah itu? Benar! Operasi penyambungan pembuluh darah untuk pasien saya. Bisakah saya undur diri?"

Dalam satu tarikan napas, Shintaro rasa ia sudah cukup menjelaskan. Maka dengan helaan napas yang dilebih-lebihkan, atasannya mengangguk dan membiarkan Shintaro pergi. Dan–ya, lelaki dewasa berhelai sehijau gulma itu cepat-cepat menyeret kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Ketika menutup pintu, Shintaro memijit pangkal hidung. Bersandar pada pintu.

" _Wow_. Atasanmu, benar-benar–bodoh."

Sebuah suara nyatakan kekaguman yang tak biasa. Shintaro menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Harinya terasa akan lebih panjang dari biasanya.

"Akashi," Shintaro menggumam kecil. "Bisakah kamu tidak menghina _boss_ -ku?"

Seijuro tergoda untuk menendang sudut bibir. Seringai yang begitu munafik. "Kata seseorang yang mengklaim bahwa pertanyaan atasannya adalah hal tolol."

Oh. _Fair enough_.

Ini dia satu hal yang tak bisa diterima oleh akal dan logika Shintaro sebagai manusia empiris. Maksudnya, baiklah–mungkin, memang eksistensi Tuhan dan setan itu ada. Tetapi, arwah yang melayang di antara alam kematian dan kehidupan? Baru kali pertama Shintaro temui.

Kalau bisa, Shintaro ingin mengabaikan sosok semi-transparan yang kini ada di hadapannya. Pasalnya, Seijuro ialah absolut. Dan Shintaro sudah kepalang basah dapat melihat sosok roh berhelai semerah gincu. Jadi, ya sudahlah–permintaan Seijuro untuk diperhatikan tak dapat dielak dan mari lupakan sejenak bahwa tubuh Seijuro masih dalam keadaan koma dengan beberapa selang menopang hidupnya.

Shintaro beranjak dari sana, melangkah terburu. Ujung pantofel mengetuk pualam rumah sakit dan bunyinya berbaur dengan suara yang lain. Ia benar-benar harus melakukan tindakan untuk pasiennya, sekarang juga. "Aku harus melakukan operasi. Kurasa lebih baik kamu tidak ikut dan mengganggu konsentrasiku," ucap Shintaro, sedikit berbisik. Memastikan bahwa orang lain tak akan mendengarnya dan menganggapnya sinting karena berbicara seorang diri.

" _Hmph_. Aku hanya ingin lihat apa yang kaubisa, Shintaro. Sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu. _Well_ , meski pada akhirnya inilah bentuk reunifikasi kita–tetap bersyukurlah. Lagipula, dengan matinya aku bukan berarti kemampuanmu sebagai dokter patut dipertanyakan, bukan begitu?"

Di situ, langkah si dokter terhenti. Tak terima. Alis menaut, ekspresi jelas menunjukkan rasa jengah. Ia hampir lupa bahwa Seijuro ialah sosok hiperbola. "Sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan mati. Satu; tidak di tanganku. Dua; tidak oleh nasib. Kau hanya koma, Akashi. Dan masih ada kemungkinan kau–yah, kamu versi arwahnya–dapat kembali ke tubuhmu."

Seijuro mendengus. "Biar kutunjukkan sesuatu. Kemarilah."

Seijuro memerintah, maka Shintaro melakukan. Apa yang sudah diduganya terbukti. Seijuro membawa Shintaro ke arah kamarnya sendiri, tepat di mana fisiknya terkulai (dapat dikatakan) nirsukma. Di sana, ada seorang wanita yang menatap tubuh Seijuro. Shintaro sedikit tersentak kala iris hijaunya bertemu bola mata si wanita bergincu menor.

"Itu tunanganku. Katakan saja kalau kamu ingin memantau kondisiku."

Bahkan untuk berbohong pun Shintaro harus diajari. Shintaro mengangguk sedikit kearah si wanita, lalu mendekati tubuh Seijuro. "Nama saya Midorima Shintaro, dokter bedah di Rumah Sakit Kyoto ini. Saya hendak memeriksa Akashi-san."

"Oh. Silahkan."

Shintaro tak tahu apa yang harus diperiksa. Lalu, ia pura-pura melihat bola mata di balik pelupuk Seijuro dengan senter kecil miliknya. Memberi sedikit lirikan melalui ekor mata, Shintaro menyadari bahwa wanita ini, sangat– _tak pantas_ dalam berbagai aspek. Celana pendek yang lebih mirip celana dalam, _crop top_ di atas perut, buah dada yang ditonjolkan dengan _push-up bra_ , dandanan berlebih–astaga.

Shintaro perlahan melihat patah-patah ke arah Seijuro. Tatapannya berkata, _"Kau ini–mengencani dan memiliki tunangan macam jalang di_ bar _murah seperti ini?"_

Seijuro sungguh hampir tergelak. "Keputusan _otou-sama_. Siapa aku dapat menolak? Begitu-begitu, dia itu putri dari seorang pemilik perusahaan besar. Mungkin, sekarang aku adalah CEO Akashi Corp. Tapi, _otou-sama_ tetap singa di dalam rimbanya."

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" sang wanita bertanya acuh.

"Ah–," Shintaro menaruh perhatian pada wanita tersebut. "Sedikit fatal. Kecelakaan itu meretakkan tulang tengkoraknya dan mengenai organ vitalnya. Namun, operasi kemarin berjalan baik dan kini tubuhnya tengah beregenerasi–atau, berusaha menyembuhkan diri. Seharusnya ia dapat sadar dalam dua atau tiga hari kemudian. Paling lama, seminggu. Hanya saja, kami sedikit curiga bahwa Akashi-san sudah jatuh dalam koma, bukan lagi tertidur."

"Begitukah? Aduh, ini gawat. Kalau dia tidak cepat-cepat bangun, pertunanganku dengannya dapat dibatalkan. Padahal aku sudah mengincar Furla sejak lama tanpa perlu merogoh tabunganku. Apalagi, mungkin kalau menikah dengannya, aku bisa mendapatkan uang saku yang lebih banyak dibandingkan pemberian ayahku."

Celoteh wanita itu mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari Shintaro. Tapi, toh–tetap saja. Wanita itu terus membiarkan isi hatinya tumpah-ruah tanpa tahu malu.

"Dasar! Lagipula, untuk apa sih dia kebut-kebutan di jalan? Sudah tua, kok, bodoh. Padahal pernikahan kami akhir tahun ini. Macam-macam saja!"

Shintaro memperdalam kerutan di tengah dahi. "Bukan bagian saya untuk berkomentar, tapi, apakah Anda tidak khawatir pada– _uhm_ , tunangan Anda?"

"Oh, ya, ya, ya. Tentu saja aku khawatir. Aku tidak mau sumber hartaku hilang hanya karena kejadian bodoh ini!"

Seijuro menyimak. Bahkan Shintaro hampir mengutuknya karena ketika seharusnya Seijuro berkata sesuatu, atau aktif dalam membuka suara seperti sebelumnya, kini malah lelaki itu begitu pasif. Hanya menyaksikan dan melipat tangan. Sama sekali tak ada respon. Seolah, menguji Shintaro dan ingin melihat apa yang akan lelaki berkacamata itu lakukan.

Dan–bukankah memang Seijuro selalu seperti itu? Menguji loyalitas, meragukan persahabatan, mengutuk kasih sayang. Namun wajar saja bila sang pemilik iris delima itu tumbuh menjadi sosok yang keras hatinya seperti ini. Karena memang orang-orang yang berdiri di sekelilingnya dipenuhi kemunafikan, seperti wanita ini.

"Bodoh?" Shintaro menekan nada bicaranya. "Ini nyawa manusia, Nona. Anda tidak pantas mengutuk nyawa orang lain bahkan meski Anda memiliki nyali untuk melakukan hal tersebut di depan yang bersangkutan. Sangat tak etis, tidak memiliki tata krama, rupanya, Anda ini."

"Hei! Aku di sini bukan untuk diceramahimu, mata empat! Arrrgh! Peduli setan! Sembuhkan saja dia dan pastikan dia tidak mati!"

Derap langkah _heels_ wanita itu keterlaluan berisik. Kini, yang tersisa di antara Shintaro dan Seijuro hanyalah hening dan suara _electrocardiogram_.

"Lihat?" Seijuro akhirnya buka suara. Shintaro kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada si arwah yang ujung sepatunya tak menyentuh pualam. Nada Seijuro begitu apatis. Pandangannya tak berubah dari menatap tubuhnya sendiri. "Ini mengapa kurasa mati lebih baik. Di dunia ini, Shintaro, kurasa–tak ada satu orang pun yang sayang padaku dengan alasan yang tulus. Tidak ada, sejauh ini. Bahkan ketika aku berada di ambang ajalku."

"Itu–"

 _Itu tidak benar!_ Shintaro ingin menyerukan hal itu. Alih-alih, ia hanya diam. Mengunci kedua labia bibir. Menutup rapat-rapat apa pun yang tadinya hendak dimuntahkan dari ujung lidahnya. Karena, Shintaro merasa ia tak pantas mengucapkan hal itu.

Tidak sama sekali.

Ah. Shintaro mendadak mengingat masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

Shintaro bertanya. Mengangkat sebelah alis kala dilihatnya sang Tuan Muda mengempas jaket ke atas sofa. Seijuro menahan deru napas yang tergesa, sebelah tangan menekan dahi dan sebelahnya lagi bertumpu di pinggang. Shintaro tahu kalau sudah begini–si helai _vermillion_ pastilah tengah mencari sesuatu untuk dihajar dengan kakinya.

Maka, Shintaro ambil tindakan. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, acuhkan _laptop_ yang layar tipisnya menyala minta perhatian. Dalam tiga langkah dan satu uluran tangan, Shintaro meraih tubuh Seijuro, membawa pemuda tanggung itu dalam dekapan.

"Ini–bukan aku ingin menghiburmu atau apa. Hanya saja, aku pernah membaca kalau pelukan dapat menenangkan seseorang."

Seijuro mendengus. Shintaro terlalu tak jujur. Barangkali memang ia didesain untuk seperti itu. Seijuro membalas dekapan. Diberinya lengan yang menggantung di balik bahu Shintaro.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau kesal begitu sepulang kuliah, Akashi?"

"Biasa. Shintaro, aku keringatan–"

Seijuro agak pecah fokusnya kala jemari Shintaro mulai menelusuri tengkuknya dan batang hidung pemuda bersurai limau itu menelusup di antara sela rambutnya, mencari aroma _shampoo_ yang barangkali telah memudar, tergantikan oleh bau matahari yang menyengat.

"Hm?"

Seijuro menghela napas perlahan. Mereka memang tidur dalam satu apartemen yang sama. Namun, jadwal yang berlawanan membikin segalanya mengesalkan. Bila Shintaro tengah ada waktu, maka Seijuro fokus belajar dan berusaha mengelola usaha keluarga yang hampir diwariskan. Bila Seijuro senggang di sela kesibukannya, maka Shintaro selalu ada praktik lapangan dan tumpukkan tugas.

"Shin …."

"Ya?"

"Bukankah itu aneh?"

Shintaro belum paham makna pertanyaan itu. Seijuro melepaskan dekapan, menyeret pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya untuk duduk di atas sofa. Sementara ia sendiri merebahkan diri secara horizontal dan menjadikan paha Shintaro sebagai bantal. "Aneh apanya?"

"Ya, orang-orang itu. Mereka pikir mereka siapa? Bertindak seenaknya, berbicara semaunya. Mereka tak ada di posisi yang pantas untuk membantahku, tapi berani coba-coba. Tidak diajarkan oleh orang tua dan sekolah, eh? Kerja tak maksimal menyalahkan pemimpin, ingin mendapatkan hak tapi tidak melakukan kewajiban. Khas sekali! Kurasa logika mereka tergerus waktu dan sudah terdampar entah jauh ke mana."

Shintaro, mau tak mau, menarik sudut bibir tipis. Ini dia, Seijuro yang memiliki impresi kalem, tak geming meski ada badai menghadang, sesungguhnya adalah pemuda yang ekspresif. Yang butuh juga momen untuk melampiaskan murka dan kejengkelan hatinya.

Shintaro mengusap surai _scarlet_ itu. "Belajar sayang sama orang tanpa perlu melihat sikap mereka, Akashi. Kurasa, mereka memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk berbuat seperti itu."

"Tak perlu," tandas Seijuro. "Alasan tersendiri? _Hah_! Jelas-jelas apa yang mereka tunjukkan padaku hanya niat permusuhan. Cukup kau saja yang kuberikan rasa sayang itu. Aku tak sudi memberi kasih pada mereka. Kecuali–"

Seijuro melihat wajah Shintaro. Merah darah menghunus gulma, lembut. Tatapan yang saling mengunci, saling menelanjangi tanpa harus melepaskan benang dari tubuh. Sebuah tuntutan melalui kelereng yang melihat buana, nyatakan rasa sayang, serta ingin memonopoli dan memangsa satu akan yang lainnya.

"Kecuali?" Shintaro menunggu. Seijuro mencium, tepat di bibir. Dua pasang pelupuk terkatup untuk sementara, nikmati sekon yang melangkah sepelan kura-kura berjalan. Kecupan sederhana terlepas, Seijuro masih– _lapar_.

"Kecuali kau juga berniat meninggalkanku, sama seperti mereka."

Shintaro tidak menjawab. Alih-alih, ia menunduk, merendahkan kepala. Membiarkan juntai hijaunya jatuh menyentuh dahi si iris merah dan bibirnya mengunci belah bibir Seijuro. Sebelah tangan Seijuro terangkat, menahan tengkuk si hijau. Jemari Shintaro yang bebas menelusup masuk ke balik kaus yang dikenakan Seijuro, mengangkatnya hingga ke atas dada, membiarkan jari-jarinya menyentuh petak-petak perut hingga dada Seijuro, mengirimkan sengatan listrik yang menggairahkan.

"Nghh–Shin. Jangan di–nnh. Kita seharusnya ke kamar–ahh!"

Tubuh Seijuro membusurkan tubuh kala tangan dengan nadi-nadi yang menonjol itu menyentuh bulatan cokelat di tengah dadanya, sementara Shintaro kembali menelusupkan lidah ke langit-langit mulut Seijuro.

Napas Seijuro menderu berat. "Shin–nggh." Menggelinjang, bulatan cokelat kembali dieksploitasi oleh tangan bergaris runcing. Nakal, tangan Shintaro berpindah dari sana. Menelusuri _v-line_ yang terbentuk dari balik celana _jeans_ Seijuro yang kini lebih menonjol. "Nnh–sentuh aku."

Tentu saja–itu perintah. Dan siapa Shintaro boleh menolaknya? Pun memang tak ada keinginan untuk menolak.

Oh. Shintaro teringat. Mengapa dia tidak menjawab?

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mengapa aku tidak menjawab?_

"Shintaro. Bangunlah."

Perlahan, lelaki dengan surai sewarna padang rumput memberi celah pada matanya. Membiarkan sinar sang surya yang menelusup malu-malu dari balik tirai putih mengenai retina, menjelaskan pandangan yang awalnya pecah.

Mimpi masa lalu yang terulang. Frekuensinya relatif sering sejak kemunculan arwah Seijuro dalam kehidupannya. Shintaro mengusap sudut mata. Sadar ada air yang mengalir dari sana.

"Menangis? Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

Shintaro melihat ke samping. Tenggorokannya kering, tak mendapat asupan air dalam 7 jam terakhir. Dilihatnya Seijuro yang masih tembus pandang, terasa mengkilat sebab dihujani cahaya matahari. Serupa magis yang tak pernah tercipta sebelumnya.

"… Akashi."

"Ya?"

Sudah satu bulan sejak kecelakaan. Shintaro terhenti pada titik waktu yang sama, Seijuro masih dalam keadaan koma. Harapan keluarga menipis hingga ke lapisan terakhir, sudah ribut untuk mencari pengganti dari keluarga Akashi yang lain. Oh, sungguh diskusi tak berguna. Pada akhirnya, ini bukan soal kehilangan Seijuro, tapi soal kehilangan pemimpin perusahaan.

"Waktu itu–"

 _Waktu itu, aku ingin menjawab, "Ya, aku tidak akan pergi darimu." Meski aku tahu aku tidak dapat berjanji. Aku bersyukur tidak menjawabnya._

 _Tapi sekarang, apakah kalimat itu seharusnya kuucapkan?_

"… lupakan saja."

Seijuro mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apa? Kau ingin mengakui sesuatu padaku?"

"Tidak, lupakan– _oh_ , _shit_."

Seijuro benar-benar tak sangka orang macam Shintaro dapat mengutuk. Maka untuk sesaat, Seijuro memilih mengobservasi alih-alih bertanya secara eksplisit. Sadar bahwa Shintaro tak bergerak dari kasurnya sama sekali, Seijuro mengukir seringai yang–sumpah, Shintaro benci untuk melihatnya–penuh hina.

"Oh. Kurasa memang sulit untuk mengakui bahwa seorang pria di umur 30-nya masih bermimpi basah."

"Diamlah, Akashi."

Demi Tuhan!

.

.

.

"Tinggal cabut saja selang pernapasanku! Mudah."

"Sudah kukatakan–astaga, Akashi, akal sehatmu itu tercecer bersama darahmu ya?"

Seijuro hanya tergelak mendapat jawaban itu. Shintaro menggeleng-geleng. Suster yang melewatinya menyuarakan pertanyaan mengapa Shintaro berbicara sendiri. Lalu dengan senyum bisnisnya, Shintaro membuat sang suster melupakan perkara itu. Mereka berbelok di lorong rumah sakit.

"Sejak dulu," Seijuro kembali suarakan isi pikirannya. "Kau adalah orang yang … lembut."

"Aku? Jangan meracau. Semua benci sikap maniakku terhadap Oha-Asa, juga sikap angkuhku." Shintaro mendengus melalui hidung. Seijuro menanggapi itu dengan senyuman tipis.

Lalu di lorong itu, Shintaro menggeser pintu. Bohong bila ia tidak kaget menemukan kawan-kawannya berada dalam satu kamar. Komplet–tak ada yang kurang. Ruangan ini memiliki bau antiseptik yang keterlaluan merasuk hidung, namun itu tak menghentikan mereka untuk berkumpul di sekitar tubuh Seijuro bagai semut mengerubungi serpihan gula.

"Midorimacchi!"

Timbre sopran itu tentulah milik Ryota. Tak berubah meski setelah belasan tahun. Shintaro tak dapat berkata-kata. Iris hijaunya memindai isi ruangan hingga ke seluk beluknya.

Kise Ryota. Aomine Daiki. Kuroko Satsuki. Murasakibara Atsushi. Kuroko Tetsuya. Bahkan, Kagami Taiga.

" _Woah_. Ramai." Seijuro mengangkat bahu.

"Kau yang menjadi dokternya? Oh–tentu saja," Daiki menyahut, terdengar sedikit tak peduli. Apa hanya halusinasi Shintaro atau Daiki mengorek telinganya di depan tubuh Akashi Seijuro yang terkulai tak berdaya?

"Ya, terus saja, Daiki. Kotori tubuhku dengan telinga nistamu."

Shintaro harus berusaha menahan tawa atas komentar Seijuro yang begitu–tak penting. Tak berbobot. Sejak kapan Seijuro dapat melucu seperti ini? Meski lebih terasa seperti sarkasme.

"Midorima-kun. _Doumo_."

"Midorin …," Satsuki memanggil. Shintaro menyadari sepasang benda mungil perak yang membalut jari manis Tetsuya dan Satsuki.

"Maaf tidak bisa datang ke pernikahan kalian bulan lalu," Shintaro berujar. Tetsuya dan Satsuki menggeleng, menyatakan itu bukan hal besar.

"Apakah Aka-chin akan bangun?"

"Aku …," Shintaro memilih kata-kata yang sederhana. "Tidak yakin. Hasil biopsi menyatakan adanya gejala mati otak. Bila Akashi terus-menerus koma dan tidak ada tanda-tanda peningkatan, maka mungkin saja ia akan betulan mati otak. Kita hanya dapat menunggu."

"Mereka menungguku mati, kau tahu?"

Shintaro melirik ke arah suara yang _audible_ hanya pada telinganya. Ia mendelik kasar. Tatapannya jelas berteriak lebih keras dari suaranya yang biasa, _"Bisa, tidak, kamu berhenti bersikap seperti ini? Mereka teman-temanmu."_

"Itu tidak merubah kenyataan bahwa mereka sempat–atau mungkin, hingga sekarang, benci padaku. Memori semasa SMP kita tidak indah, Shintaro."

"Dia memang orang yang brengsek," Taiga membuka suara. Shintaro rasa itu isi pikirannya. Entah dari sanubari atau hanya asal bicara. Apa pun itu, sebuah kalimat telah memancing sedikit egonya, menyentil emosinya. Tangan dikepalkan, buku-buku jari mulai memutih.

"Aku setuju. Akashicchi sejak dulu selalu egois, kan?"

"Akashi-kun memang bukan orang yang termasuk dalam daftar orang yang baik. Kurasa dia sedikit pantas mendapatkannya."

Tetsuya melihat ke arah Shintaro. Kalem seperti biasanya. Anteng bagai anak gajah yang tidur bersama ibunya. Tak ada reaksi, tak mau repot-repot berkutik.

"Kalian keterlaluan," Satsuki yang memutuskan.

"Bukankah kecelakaannya membuat dua pejalan kaki luka-luka?"

"Oh, benarkah? Tak kusangka Aka-chin dapat menyetir dengan liar seperti itu."

 _Apa ini?_

Apakah ini yang selalu kawan-kawannya lakukan di belakang Seijuro? Berlagak tersenyum lalu ternyata konversasi mereka macam sampah seperti ini?

Lalu, apa yang paling mengaduk isi perut Shintaro dan menaruh kemuakan dalam dirinya adalah senyum tipis Seijuro.

Seolah ia sudah tahu.

.

.

.

"Sudah kukatakan. Tak ada gunanya kau mempertahankan hidupku! Teknisnya, Shintaro, sekarang aku bahkan bisa dibilang sudah mati. Kamu tidak lihat? Arwahku mengambang!"

Shintaro menaruh gelas minumnya ke atas meja, keras. Hentakan itu menghentikan suara Seijuro yang untuk tiga menit belakangan keterlaluan keras menabuh gendang telinganya. Seijuro tidak suka. Membungkam seseorang dengan perilaku seperti ini sangat bukan seleranya.

Maksudnya–oh, Shintaro benar-benar lelah. Ia bekerja lebih dari 24 jam karena rentetan operasi yang harus dilakukannya. Seijuro mengikutinya ke mana saja meski Shintaro akui eksistensinya membuat batin Shintaro sedikit menenangkan. Namun, hal ini adalah apa yang ia benci dari rutinitas barunya. Seijuro terus merisaknya dengan permintaan ingin mati.

"Apa kamu–ya Tuhan, Akashi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kamu orangnya tidak masuk akal begini. Kamu menyuruhku mencabut selang pernapasanmu? Menghentikan nutrisi parenteralmu? Kamu memintaku menghabisi hidupmu, Akashi!"

"Sejak awal, aku tidak punya harapan untuk hidup! Hasil biopsi rumah sakitmu sendiri yang berkata demikian–"

"Kamu–jangan aneh, deh! Tidak ada yang mengatakan kamu tidak punya harapan–"

" –kau hanya perlu membantuku, Shintaro!"

"Aku membantumu!" Shintaro menggeram. Mengeliminasi jarak yang memisahkan. Meski ia tak bisa menyentuh Seijuro secara fisik, Shintaro tahu iris merah darah yang berkilat murka itu nyata adanya. Mereka berhadap-hadapan berani, tanpa ada niat untuk mengendurkan sikap. "Membantumu untuk tidak mati, untuk tetap hidup, untuk punya harapan! Mengapa kamu tidak sudi untuk paham, Seijuro!"

"MAKANYA!"

Keduanya bertatapan. Napas mereka beradu dalam kecepatan. Shintaro tidak tahu arwah bisa terengah-engah. Ia lebih tidak paham mengapa roh dapat mengeluarkan air mata. Oh–sudahlah. Sejak awal semua hal ini tak ada yang masuk akal. Seluruhnya begitu penuh enigma tanpa kunci pemecah. Teka-teki kompleks, serumit benang yang bertalian dengan satu dan yang lainnya.

Seijuro mengusap kristal bening yang lolos. Satu-satu, bulir itu mengalir hingga rahang, dan jatuh dari dagu. Tetesannya menghilang di antara udara, membaur dengan eleman yang kasat mata bagi mata manusia.

Indah.

Pedih di saat yang sama.

"Makanya …," Seijuro menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangan. Sengau suaranya. Ini semakin tak masuk akal. Sebab Shintaro jadi merasa ada yang menekan kelenjar air matanya pula. Mendorongnya untuk lepaskan dan membiarkan perasaannya tumpah-ruah. "Untuk apa aku hidup? Apakah ada yang menunggu? Apakah, tunanganku yang brengsek itu–akan bahagia bila aku bangun dari tidur panjangku? Apa–apakah Tetsuya, Ryota, Daiki, Atsushi, Satsuki–mereka, apakah _kamu_ , akan menangisiku? Tidak, kan, Shintaro?"

Ahh.

Shintaro tahu akar permasalahannya. Ia kecewa. Akashi Seijuro kecewa. Oleh realitas, oleh ekspetasinya. Oleh lingkungannya, oleh teman-temannya yang ia pikir mereka–menyayanginya.

Tapi, apakah benar sebegitu tidak pedulinya mereka?

Sedikit pun tak menaruh rasa sayang pada diri sang Kaisar Merah?

Dan Shintaro merasa dirinya sangat, sangat–bedebah ketika mengingat memori lama.

Oh. Sebentar. Menyadari sesuatu, Shintaro mendongak, melihat sosok tembus pandang yang mengambang di hadapannya.

"Akashi, kau–"

.

.

.

.

.

Ini terjadi kala kekasih masihlah identitas relasi mereka. Di hari kelulusan Seijuro, ia telah mengepak barang. Shintaro bertanya apa yang terjadi dan jawaban Seijuro sangatlah tidak memuaskan.

"Kamu ikut sama aku. Kita ke Berlin, aku akan melanjutkan S2-ku di sana."

"Akashi, kita tidak mendiskusikan ini sebelumnya." Nada Shintaro defensif. Tentu saja. Seijuro terkenal akan keras kepalanya dan sikap semaunya. Namun, ini sangat tidak disangkanya.

"Apakah harus?"

" _Apakah harus_?" Shintaro mengulang. Ia mendekati Seijuro yang menaruh pantatnya di atas kasur. Menggenggam tangannya, memaksanya untuk melihatnya. Pemuda yang memiliki surai secerah jilatan percik api itu menoleh dengan alis yang berkerut-kerut. "Seijuro, ini soal masa depanku. Berbeda dengan kamu, aku sudah diterima di salah satu rumah sakit di Kyoto. Aku sudah mengikuti keegoisanmu waktu itu ketika kamu memaksaku untuk berkuliah di Kyoto. Aku mengikuti. Sekarang, ini?"

" _Egois_?" Seijuro menekan nada bicaranya. "Kamu cukup menurutiku, Shintaro. Aku berusaha yang terbaik untukmu. Yang paling penting, aku ingin bersamamu. Apakah alasan itu saja tidak cukup?"

Shintaro merasa Seijuro benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya. "Akashi, jangan bercanda. Kau benar-benar tidak berpikir panjang. Aku tidak ikut."

Seijuro mengempas genggaman itu. Berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Mendelik nyalang pada pemuda di hadapannya. " _Tidak berpikir panjang_? Justru karena aku berpikir panjang, aku sampai pada konklusi ini!"

"Apanya!?"

Seijuro tersentak. Namun tetap tak ingin kalah. Sama halnya dengan Shintaro yang mempertahankan apa yang dipegangnya dengan teguh. " _Berpikir panjang_? Kalau kau berpikir panjang, kamu juga pasti memikirkan perasaanku. Ini konyol, Akashi!"

"Jangan–dari semua orang, jangan kamu yang mengataiku konyol! Kaubilang kamu tidak akan pergi, kan!? Kamu akan selalu bersamaku!"

"Tapi tidak begini caranya! Seijuro, berhenti egois! Berhenti mengharapkan orang lain akan melakukan setiap hal yang kau ingin mereka lakukan!"

"Kalau sebegitunya kau menentangku, Shintaro, kurasa lebih baik jika ini berakhir saja!"

Di sana. Hening menyerbu. Hanya detak jantung tak tentu tempo yang menjadi latar suara. Pandangan mereka sama-sama terluka, tapi entah mengapa–tidak ada yang ingin mengobati. Dibiarkan luka itu menganga lebih lebar karena keduanya sudah sama-sama lelah.

"Baiklah," Shintaro mengambil keputusan setelah sekon menjelma menit. " _Kita_ berakhir saja."

Itu ingatan terakhir mereka mengenai satu sama lain.

Sebelum sebuah kecelakaan, ironisnya, yang mempertemukan mereka kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

"–kau sengaja, kan? Itu bukan kecelakaan. Kamu memacu mobilmu dalam kecepatan di luar rasionalitas, lalu mengarahkan setir agar menghantam lampu jalan."

Seijuro tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berhasil menghentikan air matanya. Shintaro melanjutkan, merasa benar–dan memang, itu kesimpulan yang nyata sebab Seijuro tak membantah, "Lalu, kau melihat seorang ibu dan anaknya tepat di depan mobilmu. Kau tidak menyangka, maka, kau membanting setir ke arah berlawanan. Itulah kenapa polisi menemukan jejak ban mobil yang tergesek parah di dekat lampu jalan, tetapi kau menabrak di arah lainnya. Ibu dan anak itu hanya berakhir luka ringan, sementara, kau–ada dalam kondisi menggantung. Tidak mati, tapi tidak juga hidup."

" _Voilà_ ," Seijuro berujar, nihil selera. "Kemampuan berhipotesis yang menyaingi Sherlock Holmes."

Shintaro menarik napas, menghelanya panjang. Ia menekan dahinya, pusing mendadak. Mengempaskan diri di atas sofa, Shintaro mendongak, menatap langit-langit apartemennya. "Akashi, jangan mati."

" _Akan_. Percayalah, tanpa campur tanganmu, aku tahu umurku sendiri."

Shintaro menghela napas, ia menatap netra merah yang berpendar redup. Shintaro sadar bahwa setelah sebulan ini, arwah Seijuro semakin tembus pandang. Mulai kehilangan warnanya, mulai memutih dan hampir lesap. "Aku … tidak mau kamu mati, Akashi. Jangan bercanda–aku tidak akan membiarkanmu."

"Ohh," Seijuro merespon, tak terkesan. "Kenapa? Kamu baru sadar kalau _ternyata_ kau sayang padaku, hm?"

Seijuro sungguh tidak mengharapkan jawaban apa-apa. Itu murni pertanyaan tanpa perasaan yang ia tawarkan. Namun, jawaban Shintaro selanjutnya begitu menyesakkan. Seolah meremas hatinya dengan segala hal yang dapat mengikat.

"Iya," Shintaro menjawab, menaruh lengannya di atas pelupuk mata. "Aku tidak pernah berhenti sayang padamu, bahkan sesudah hari itu kita bertengkar."

Iris serupa _felidae_ Seijuro membola. Tak butuh beberapa lama bagi Seijuro untuknya tergelak. Tertawa keras hingga suara itu menggebu-gebu memasuki gendang telinga Shintaro.

"Sudah telat banget, ya, Shin."

Seijuro tersenyum, tipis. Ia menoleh ke arah luar jendela. Ini musim panas. Namun meski begitu, serat kapas keabuan yang membumbung di angkasa berarak ke sana dan ke mari, siap jatuhkan tetes air hujan. Tak berapa lama, bulir air menjadi tirai yang menyelimuti permukaan bumi, menyerbu dunia dalam satu hentakan. Menambah suasana melankolis yang terjalin di antara dua kaum Adam. Suasana yang menyedihkan untuk orang yang tengah dibalut asmara, tapi sudah terlalu lama terluka.

Seijuro mengerutkan dahi ketika merasakan jantungnya berdetak. Teratur, stabil, dalam tempo tetap. Selama ia menjadi arwah, ia tak pernah–sama sekali tidak pernah–merasakan jantungnya sendiri.

Padahal, tubuhnya tidak di sini.

.

.

.

"Oke, mungkin kalau kamu bisa kasih tunjuk _alasan tersendiri_ dari manusia untuk bersikap egois, aku akan sedikit lebih berusaha untuk bertahan hidup."

Shintaro tergoda untuk menarik sudut bibirnya, sedikit. "Permintaan yang berat, Akashi. Bagaimana kita dapat melihat hati orang lain?"

"Yah–"

 _TRAK!_

Keduanya tersentak, bahu mereka terangkat atas reflek tulang belakang. Shintaro membiarkan dahinya mengkerut, memungut sebuah ponsel pintar yang barusan dilempar dengan tak manusiawi. Memang sudah rengsa dan tak mungkin lagi berfungsi, namun, Shintaro tetap menoleh ke samping, memberikan pada sang empunya.

 _Oh, ini kan–_

"Anda … tunangan Akashi-san, benar?"

Seijuro sendiri terkejut–jujur saja. Ia kira wanita ini tak lagi memiliki angan untuk melihatnya sembuh, lebih-lebih menyediakan waktu untuk melinjakkan kaki di rumah sakit ini. Namun, fakta bahwa tunangannya ada di sini, setidaknya Seijuro tahu minimal sang wanita datang untuknya.

Bukannya kelewat percaya diri, tapi–tentu saja. Untuk siapa lagi. Tak ada alasan lain dan Seijuro tahu itu.

Wanita yang dipanggil melihat ke arah Shintaro. _Uh-oh_ –Shintaro tak pernah paham bagaimana cara mengatasi orang yang menangis. Ragu, Shintaro melempar jari telunjuknya ke arah yang lain. " _Ano_ , bila tidak keberatan, di dekat sini ada _vending machine_. Biar saya belikan minum."

Wanita itu menurut. Ia mengusap-usap sudut matanya. Sepertinya _make up_ yang dipoles ke atas wajah mungilnya itu _waterproof_. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga langkah mereka menuntun pada sebuah _vending machine_. Shintaro memasukkan beberapa receh, lalu menekan tombol dan kaleng _oshiruko_ jatuh. Ketika ia ragu untuk menekan tombol yang selanjutnya, wanita itu berkata, " _Cold ocha_."

Shintaro menyerahkan sekaleng _ocha_ dingin, wanita itu menerimanya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang terbuka. Mereka mendiami salah satu kursi dan Seijuro membantu sang wanita membuka kalengnya.

"Terima kasih," sahut si wanita, kalem. Shintaro mengangkat sebelah alis. Ia tidak ingat tunangan Seijuro anteng seperti ini. Meski balutan bedak dan gincunya masih keterlaluan mencolok, sikapnya lebih tenang dan berwibawa. Pakaiannya juga lebih sopan, sebuah sweater _turtle neck_ berwarna krem dengan celana panjang hitam dan sepatu _boots_ cokelat. Mengesampingkan empasan ponsel tadi ke atas pualam hingga retak layar tipisnya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Itu– …," si wanita meneguk teh hijau. "Maafkan aku. Kedatanganku sebulan lalu membikin ribut dan sudah berbicara kasar."

Seijuro mengerjap. Dulu, sebelum kecelakaan ini terjadi, Seijuro dan sang wanita pernah bertemu dalam sebuah situasi bernama kencan yang dijadwalkan. Meski hanya sekadar makan malam di hotel atau berkeliling kota dengan mobil Seijuro, apa yang lelaki bersurai _crimson_ itu selalu lihat dari tunangannya adalah sikap materialistis, kasar, dan urakan.

Dan ini kali pertama Seijuro melihat sisi tunangannya yang seperti ini.

"Tidak masalah," Shintaro membalas. "Saya yakin pada waktu itu juga, Anda memiliki masalah tersendiri. Maksud saya, bila tidak segan untuk menceritakan …," Shintaro sengaja menggantung kata-katanya.

Si wanita memulas senyum simpul. Tipis, sederhana, namun memikat. "Seperti yang Midorima-sensei tahu, aku lahir dari keluarga darah biru. Aku lahir dalam kondisi yang tinggal terima beres, seorang pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan keluarga. Hanya saja, sejak dulu, aku tidak sepaham dengan ayahku. Fokus hidupnya adalah uang dan menurutnya, sikapku serupa gadis desa yang udik dan naif; yang tidak peduli soal uang dan hanya memikirkan kebahagiaan."

"Maka, dia bersikap seperti yang ayahnya inginkan," Seijuro bersuara, lirih.

"Jadi, aku mulai bertingkah seperti yang ayahku harapkan. _Kenapa tidak sekalian saja?_ Begitu pikirku. Mungkin kalau tingkahku lebih aneh, lebih … menggilai uang, dia akan sadar betapa rendahnya prinsip ini. Namun, sayangnya, tidak. Aku juga berharap dengan tingkahku yang begini, Akashi-kun akan memutuskan pertunangan. Siapa yang tidak muak melihat calon istrinya bersikap binal dan kurang ajar? Aku juga tidak ingin Akashi-kun berakhir dengan seseorang yang tidak ia sayangi. Tapi, ayahku tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin Akashi-san segera bangun agar pertunangan politik kami tidak batal. Aku kesal sekali padanya."

Shintaro mengangguk. _Itu mengapa ia melempar ponselnya._

Ia kembali meneguk _oshiruko_ , belum berkomentar. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, ia tahu–inilah wajah asli sang wanita. Yang tidak dibalut kepalsuan, yang tidak ditutupi tirai kepura-puraan.

"Eh, maaf, ya. Kamu jadi mendengarkan aku pajang dan lebar begini."

Shintaro memberi senyumnya. Kali ini tulus, bukan kurva bibir yang terbentuk karena bisnis dan sekadar formalitas. "Tak masalah. Apakah Anda ingin minta maaf pada Akashi-san?"

"Tapi … ia belum bangun, kan?"

"Tapi, dia bisa mendengar, kok. Anda mau mencobanya?"

Seijuro mendengus, lalu terkekeh tipis. "Cerdas sekali, Shintaro."

"Baiklah," ujar wanita itu, mengambil keputusan. "Tapi, biarkan aku membenahi diriku dulu."

Shintaro menyetujui. Dokter itu berkata ia akan menunggu di kamar Seijuro saja. Lalu, sementara wanita itu pergi ke toilet, Shintaro berjalan santai ke arah kamar Seijuro.

"Dia … ternyata, wanita yang baik."

" _Yeah_. Ada untungnya juga kau menjelma arwah begini dan melihat apa yang sebelumnya tidak bisa kamu lihat."

Seijuro tersenyum timpang. Saat sampai di depan kamar sang Tuan Muda, Shintaro menggeser pintu. Sedikit melonjak kaget karena wanita itu sudah di dalam sana. Kali ini, tak ada polesan bedak sama sekali. Bahkan _lip gloss_ tipis tak hadir di bibir tipisnya. Surai hitamnya dikuncir satu ke atas, rapi. Ia cantik. Jauh lebih indah secara natural tanpa bubuk pemoles sialan itu.

Shintaro kembali menampilkan senyum di bibir merah muda pucat. "Apa saya perlu keluar?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku juga ingin Midorima-sensei mendengarnya." Satu tarikan napas, lalu tubuh membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. "Akashi-kun, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh minta maaf bila selama ini merepotkanmu, bila selama ini membuatmu jengah."

Tubuh itu kembali menegak, berani. "Aku ingin berterima kasih bila kamu terus sabar menghadapiku. Aku harap kamu cepat bangun dan sehat kembali, lalu aku bisa minta maaf lagi. Nanti ketika kamu bangun, bila itu keinginanmu, aku akan membatalkan pertunangan ini bagaimana pun caranya. Akashi-kun, kamu pantas bahagia, dengan seseorang yang memang ditakdirkan untukmu. Akashi-kun …," gadis itu menghentikan kalimatnya. Sedikit terisak. "Jangan mati. Jangan mati karena kamu lelah bersamaku, jangan mati karena kamu kecewa dengan, mungkin–keadaanmu."

Seijuro tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena itu, ia hanya diam.

Menyaksikan limpahan perasaan tulus yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Terharu, Akashi?"

Shintaro tersenyum, merasa menang. Seijuro merotasi bola mata. Mengabaikan deru kereta dan guncangan halus. "Ya, oke–kuakui, aku tersanjung. Aku tidak tahu tunanganku yang tampak liar itu dapat sebegitu tulus. Lalu pertanyaanku sekarang; mengapa kamu membawaku ke Tokyo?"

"Permintaan Kuroko," jawab Shintaro, membuka ponselnya. Ia ingin memberi informasi pada pemilik surai secerah angkasa bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan sampai. "Dia ingin Generasi Keajaiban _plus_ Kagami berkumpul di rumahnya."

"Ohh. Kudengar dia mengelola toko bunga bersama Satsuki?"

Shintaro mengangguk. Ini hari Minggu, harinya mayoritas individu mengambil waktu istirahat dari segala penat dunia. Turun dari kereta, Shintaro mengambil bus untuk meneruskan perjalanannya. Destinasinya adalah rumah Tetsuya. Sementara Shintaro mengusap peluh akibat perlu sedikit berjalan setelah turun dari bus, Seijuro hanya melayang di sebelahnya. Ini musim panas, bagaimana pun. Matahari selalu memiliki hobi untuk membakar ubun-ubun di waktu-waktu seperti ini.

Ketika mereka menemukan rumah Tetsuya yang begitu tampak–menyegarkan, dengan tumpukan bunga beragam kroma, Shintaro menghela napas lega. Seluruh anggota sudah di sana, membuka meja bundar di depan rumah dan menjadikan atap di bagian teras sebagai penghalang panas.

"Selamat datang, Midorima-kun."

"… Kuroko."

"Midorimacchi, kau seperti kakek-kakek yang tidak pernah melakukan perjalan panjang."

Dahi Shintaro berkedut. Menampar Kise dengan lemparan topinya. "Aduh! Sakit– _ssu_!"

Daiki tertawa sepuasnya dan Satsuki terkikik. Menyediakan _ramune_ dingin untuk masing-masing dari mereka. Ini kehangatan yang tak pernah berubah, yang Shintaro tahu; seharusnya, bagaimana pun mereka sempat terpecah, mereka akan menyatu kembali.

Shintaro menyadari Satsuki kelebihan membuka satu _ramune_. "Oh, itu untuk Akashi-kun."

Seijuro mengangkat bahunya dan berujar tipis, "Terima kasih, kurasa?"

"Kupikir kalian membenci Akashi?" Shintaro bertanya.

Nah–ini, dia. Lagi-lagi, situasi tanpa suara yang menyelimuti mereka serasa begitu aneh. Hanya celoteh jangkrik musim panas yang ada. Tetsuya berdiri dari kursinya, ia mengambil sesuatu. Ketika kembali, pria itu telah membawa seikat bunga _asphodel_ , menaruhnya di atas meja.

Shintaro tertegun.

" _My regrets follow you to the grave_. Penyesalanku padamu hingga akhir," sahut lelaki berkacamata. "Floriografi. Bahasa bunga."

"Ini tujuan kita berkumpul di rumahku, Midorima-kun. Kami hanya ingin menyatakan … kami menyesal."

Atsushi, yang sedari tadi tak bersuara, kini berbicara, "Aka-chin memang orang yang brengsek. Kupikir dengan membiarkannya mendengar ungkapan benci kita di rumah sakit hari itu, dia akan–dengan mudahnya bangun dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti, _'Memangnya kalian pikir kalian siapa? Berani mengatakan hal seperti itu tentangku'_."

"Mirip!" Ryota menjerit, tertawa gurih. " _Menengadahlah. Aku absolut; mutlak, dan kalian tak pantas menunduk melihatku_. Akashicchi sekali, ya … ? Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak mendengar suaranya."

Seijuro menggeram. "Aku di sini," katanya, selirih deru napas.

"Apa ini ucapan perpisahan kalian? Dia belum mati," Shintaro berkata. Nada suaranya berbahaya, tak terima.

"Tenanglah, mata empat," Daiki menghalau murka yang barangkali siap ditunjukkan. "Ini hanya ucapan penyesalan kami, karena sebelumnya, mungkin–kami seringkali tidak memenuhi harapan Akashi."

"Kita berkumpul bukan maksud menyumpahi Akashi mati." Taiga mengambil alih pembicaraan. Kini, beberapa pasang mata menjadikannya sentral atensi. Termasuk mata Seijuro. "Sebaliknya. Kami masih percaya Akashi punya harapan. Kamu adalah orang yang harapannya jauh lebih besar dari kami semua, kan?"

Shintaro terdiam. Mereka tidak salah. Tapi, tahukah mereka bahwa harapannya perlahan dicabuti pelan-pelan, oleh kenyataan yang ada, oleh permintaan mati sang empunya tubuh?

"Mana mungkin kami benci Akashi," Daiki mengusap tengkuknya. Barangkali terlalu lama bekerja di bawah sengat mentari sebagai polisi membuat kulitnya semakin menghitam. "Dialah pusat Generasi Keajaiban. Tanpa dia, kami, bukan apa-apa sendirian."

"Kami sayang Akashi-kun," Satsuki tersenyum hingga mencapai telinga, tampilkan barisan deret gigi putih lesi. Kedua tangannya diistirahatkan di atas pundak Tetsuya dan lelaki itu mengenggam sebelah tangan Satsuki.

Seijuro mengepalkan tangan. Oh, Tuhan–apa hidupnya tak bisa lebih mendramatisir bagai opera sabun, juga begitu ironis? Di saat-saat terakhirnya, ia malah mempelajari banyak hal tak terduga.

Shintaro melihat ke sebuah titik. "Kuroko," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah aku membeli bunga _heliotrope_ itu?"

Tetsuya tersenyum. "Dengan senang hati, Midorima-kun."

.

.

.

" _Loyalty_. _Eternal_ _love_. Romantis, penuh janji, penuh pengharapan. Indah sekali, hmm?"

Shintaro diam saja mendengar ocehan Seijuro yang ditujukan untuk menggodanya. Sesungguhnya, itu berhasil–sebab, kini tulang pipi hingga daun telinga Shintaro digurati warna merah. Mau mengelak ini warna yang tercipta karena senja juga tak mungkin. Seikat _heliotrope_ ditaruh oleh Shintaro di atas rumput. Lalu, lelaki itu terduduk, membuka kaleng _oshiruko_ yang baru saja dibelinya.

Shintaro melihat ke arah sungai dengan air yang tenang. Kanvas angkasa telah dicoreti oleh percik warna jingga, biru tua, _violet_ , hingga toska. Indah. Airnya memantulkan semua warna itu. Seijuro tertawa, mengambil tempat di sebelah Shintaro. "Aku bercanda. Terima kasih, Shintaro."

Seijuro mengulurkan jemarinya, hendak menyentuh kelopak bunga berwarna ungu tersebut. Percuma saja, sebab ia menembus berbagai hal. Substansi apa pun yang menyusun sebuah arwah sepertinya memiliki atom yang begitu renggang, meski Seijuro dan Shintaro tahu mereka sama-sama tidak dapat membuktikan hal ini secara ilmiah.

"Kau tahu? Aku baru mendapat pesan dari Sasaki. Dia bilang, kondisimu lebih baik. Pupilmu mulai menunjukkan reaksi. Mungkin kau akan sadar dalam waktu cepat."

Iya, ya. Shintaro tahu fakta itu. Namun, mengapa semakin hari, Seijuro semakin memudar? Kini, sosok Seijuro semakin samar. Ia lesap perlahan-lahan, menyisakan suara yang Shintaro harap tak hilang sewaktu-waktu.

Seijuro menyentil sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Shintaro, lihat aku."

"Hm?"

Shintaro belum menoleh. Ia masih ingin melihat riak kecil air sungai serta refleksi warna di atasnya. Maka, Seijuro melanjutkan tanpa menunggu, "Aku … mau berterima kasih. Kamu benar. Banyak manusia memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa mereka bersikap egois. Terkadang, kita tak perlu tahu alasan itu. Kita hanya cukup sabar dan coba memahami–itu, kan, yang ingin kaubuat aku mengerti?"

Shintaro tak menjawab. Ia tak ingin. Sebab menahan bulir yang akan menetes kapan saja pun sulit. Suara Seijuro semakin dan semakin kecil, menyisakan gelombang suara yang hampir tak bisa didengar telinga manusia. Barangkali karena sebetulnya mereka memang terpaut oleh dimensi yang berbeda.

"Shintaro, aku sayang padamu. Aku minta maaf untuk keegoisanku. Aku tidak percaya adanya Tuhan. Tapi kalau pun ada, rasa-rasanya aku perlu bersyukur. Karena kecelakaan ini membuat kita dapat meluruskan kesalahpahaman. Aku sadar bahwa ternyata orang di sekelilingku–yah, peduli padaku."

"Akashi, berhenti bicara."

Seijuro tetap memilih tersenyum. "Shintaro, ini perpisahan. Mungkin sebentar lagi kamu akan menerima telepon dari rumah sakit, atau Sasaki–atau siapa saja. Itu tak penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah, aku ingin bilang; aku tak punya penyesalan. Malah, 'makasih, karena sudah ada di hidupku. Jadi orang yang pernah mengisi hari-hariku. Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku untuk berbagai hal."

Seijuro tertawa tipis.

Shintaro menaruh _oshiruko_ di atas rerumputan. Ia menaruh kepalanya di dalam tekukkan lutut. Berjuang keras untuk mendengar suara yang begitu sayup-sayup, berusaha memahami setiap silabel yang terucap putus-putus.

"Aku sayang padamu, Shintaro. Dia wanita yang baik. Tapi, aku tetap inginnya menikah denganmu. Apa kamu bersedia?"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga–astaga, demi Tuhan, Seijuro–aku mau. Harusnya aku yang melamarmu, sialan."

" _Pffft_. Aku ingin punya rumah di pinggir pantai yang tenang. Di desa kecil, agar tidak riuh, tidak ada hiruk-pikuk tak jelas bagai di kota."

Seijuro tertawa kecil.

"Seijuro, aku tak dapat mendengarmu."

Suara tawa yang lembut.

"Sei?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Seijuro?"

Shintaro mengangkat kepala. Ia menoleh ke samping.

Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Hanya kaleng bekas _oshiruko_ yang menemani. Bahkan suara pun tak ada. Bahu Shintaro turun, lemas. Lalu di tengah sore yang berlatar kepedihan itu, untuk kali pertama sejak kecelakaan Seijuro–ia, Shintaro, menangis, berdasarkan kesadarannya sendiri.

Apa sungguh, ini akhirnya?

Sebuah garis akhir yang ironis dan tak membahagiakan? Di mana Shintaro kehilangan orang yang sebetulnya paling ia sayangi, serta akhir di mana Seijuro pergi dengan berlaksa-laksa penyesalan dan harapan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Seijuro."

Ia menangis lama, hingga puas, bahkan ketika air matanya berhenti mengalir, Shintaro tidak bisa berhenti sesegukan.

.

.

.

Shintaro merasakan nadi di pelipisnya berkedut. Sungguh, bila melempar sesuatu–maksudnya, apa saja, sungguh–ke wajah pasien adalah hal etis dan bermoral, sudah ia lakukan sedari dulu. Kenapa pula jadi dokter harus sopan?

Lagipula, apa-apaan ini? Mengapa ruangan ini jadi terasa sempit berkali-kali lipat? Mengapa juga banyak insan repot-repot berdiri dan bertukar kata, bersenda gurau macam ini?

"Ehh, jadi kau tunangannya Akashi! Cantik sekali! Gila, Akashi, kamu beruntung."

Seijuro tertawa. "Terima kasih, Daiki. Tapi, pertunangan itu akan segera dibatalkan, iya, kan?"

Sang wanita mengukir kurva lembut di bibirnya. "Yah, betul. Aku menemukan orang lain dan sama halnya dengan Akashi-kun."

"Itu benar. Aku harap kamu bahagia tanpaku."

"Aku pasti akan bahagia."

Keduanya saling melihat untuk beberapa lama, lalu tertawa. Tulus.

Satsuki terpancing. "Akashi-kun sudah memiliki calon lain!? Siapa?"

Akashi Seijuro memanglah, makhluk paling–sebentar, Shintaro ingin mencari kata yang cocok–bedebah, yang pernah Shintaro kenal. Apalagi seringai penuh usil dan kejahilan. Seijuro melempar jari telunjuknya yang mengarah pada Shintaro. Sementara yang ditunjuk memperbaiki kacamata, mendesah lelah. Shintaro menaruh sebuket bunga _heliotrope_ yang baru saja ia beli di atas kasur Seijuro.

Kurus. Tentu saja, lelaki bersurai merah itu jauh lebih kurus, dengan tulang belikat yang meruncing dan garis rahang yang tajam. Rambutnya jauh lebih panjang, tidak teratur. Terdapat gurat menyedihkan di bawah matanya. Namun, tetap, kedua bola mata sewarna delima itu bulat dan tajam, tersepuh cahaya lampu. Menyorot tanpa ragu, menjerat setiap mata yang menatap dalam lembah nirbatas. Indah, sekaligus mengerikan. Tapi pada esensinya, lelaki itu–hidup.

Ya, dia hidup.

Itu sedikit menjengkelkan.

Mengapa?

Jelas saja!

"Selamat untuk Midorima-kun dan Akashi-kun," Tetsuya menyahut, santai.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Shin, kamu tidak boleh diam saja."

"Kamu yang seharusnya diam, Seijuro," Shintaro membalas, dengki dan keki. Ia pikir kata-kata perpisahan kemarin betulan penuh drama dan air mata. Ternyata, Seijuro hanya mengusilinya. Tak heran Shintaro mendengar banyak tawa di tengah-tengah pengakuan Seijuro! Lelaki itu pasti sudah tahu bahwa ketika sosok arwahnya memudar itu tidak berarti mati.

"Midorimacchi, apa kamu habis menangis?"

Shintaro mengusap sudut matanya. Ah–ya, sembab. Ia rasa ia menguras air matanya semalam karena _seseorang_. Seijuro memberinya senyum tipis yang lembut, sekaligus perasaan bersalah.

 _Maaf sudah membohongimu._

 _Lupakan saja! Tidak usah diungkit lagi._

"Shintaro sangat khawatir padaku untuk 40 hari ini," Seijuro yang menjawabnya.

Shintaro, memijit pelipis. Lelaki itu jelas tak siap diserbu masalah seperti ini. Lalu, ya–sudahlah. Inilah akhirnya, sekaligus permulaan baru. Meski beberapa pasang mata menaruh perhatian padanya, Shintaro tak peduli. Kedua tangannya terbuka untuk menangkap tubuh Seijuro pada dekapannya. Erat, tapi begitu perlahan. Lembut, berhati-hati. Tak ada nafsu menyakiti, yang ada hanya afeksi infinit.

Shintaro mengusap surai merah yang sudah terlalu panjang itu, lalu menenggelamkan batang hidung pada perpotongan leher Seijuro. Yang di dalam dekapan tersenyum, balas memeluk.

"Akashi Seijuro," panggil Shintaro.

Astaga–bahkan, tak hanya Shintaro, seluruh penghuni kamar itu ikut menahan napas dan menahan denyut jantung yang berdetak cepat.

"Ya, Shintaro?"

"Menikahlah denganku."

Seijuro hampir, hampir saja–kembali meneteskan air mata. Sayang sekali, itu bukanlah gayanya. Maka, Seijuro berkata dengan lembut dan–Shintaro bersumpah ia jujur untuk kali ini–manis.

"Aku bersedia, Shintaro."

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** : Selesaaaai! Aah, semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya, ya. Sambil membuat cerita ini, selain menampilkan MidoAka, saya ingin sekali menyempilkan pesan moralnya. Karena itu, jadilah karakter Akashi Seijuro yang tidak bisa percaya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya dan Midorima Shintaro menjadi orang yang ditakdirkan untuk membuktikan bahwa masih ada orang yang menyayangi Seijuro.

Di sini, saya juga ingin mengatakan bahwa kita semua berharga. Mungkin, secara eksplisit, tak ada orang yang menjerit di hadapanmu, "Aku sayang padamu!" atau, "Aku peduli padamu!"

Tetapi, justru terkadang, mereka yang menyimpan rasa sayang yang besar malah tidak mengungkapkan. Jangan membenci dirimu sendiri, jangan merasa kau sendirian. Karena, hei, kita semua terlahir untuk bersama seseorang. Boleh juga PM ke akun saya kalau ingin berteman, loh, hehe.

Saya begitu khawatir dan kepikiran dengan kasus bunuh diri dan tekanan depresi lainnya yang mungkin tak semudah disembuhkan oleh obat-obatan. Saya ingin menyemangati dan menemani bagi kalian yang mungkin memiliki beban batin.

Terakhir, saya ingin menyampaikan kalau kisah hidup kita mungkin memang tidak seindah _fanfiction_ ini. Tidak sesempurna kisah novel, atau bahkan kisah teman-teman kita. Tetapi justru itulah! Kita dapat menulis kisah kita sendiri dan berjuang untuk melangkah maju. Kalau ada yang ingin kaulakukan, maka lakukanlah! Kalau ada yang ingin kauungkapkan, maka ungkapkanlah.

Banyak hal dapat dilakukan selama kita masih hidup. Namun, tentu saja, lakukan hal positif. Nyatakan perasaanmu pada orang yang disuka sebelum menyesal, minta maaf pada temanmu bila hingga sekarang pertengkaran kalian masih mengganggu lubuk hatimu, minta maaf pada orang tuamu dan berterima kasih bila memang kau ingin melakukannya.

 _You can do it! I believe you do; I believe in you._

Akhir kata, terima kasih pada kalian yang telah membaca sampai akhir, bahkan sampai _author note_ -nya, hehe.

Sampai jumpa di karya yang berikutnya! _Cheers_.

* * *

 **Epilog**

Seijuro menikmati sapuan angin barat yang lembut. Debur ombak menggulung-gulung, bercumbu dengan milyaran butir pasir. Ia sedikit tersentak tatkala sebuah selimut ditaruh di atas pundaknya, menoleh, Seijuro tersenyum.

"Shintaro," panggilnya. "Sudah teleponnya?"

"Sudah. Mulai besok, aku akan bekerja di rumah sakit dekat sini," jawab Shintaro. Ia memberikan kecupan pada dahi Seijuro, merangkul pinggangnya. Seijuro menerima segala perlakuan sayang itu dengan sukarela. Melalui beranda, mereka menatap pantai yang begitu menyejukkan. Angkasa hitam dengan serpihan bintang bercahaya menjadi latar dan bulatnya bulan terpantul di atas air tenang.

"Hei, Shin … penasaran kenapa waktu itu aku tahu kalau aku akan hidup?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, jantungku berdetak," jawab Seijuro. Ia meremat kausnya, di mana jantungnya berlabuh. "Detaknya stabil, menenangkan. Saat itu juga aku merasa bersyukur bahwa aku akan hidup. Aku sudah tahu aku akan perlahan kembali ke tubuhku–aku hanya tidak tahu kapan."

"Mhhm," Shintaro menggumam. Menaruh dagunya di atas surai _crimson_. "Baguslah, ya. Jadi, apa yang akan kamu perbuat mulai sekarang?"

Seijuro kembali menendang sudut bibir. "Tentu saja melakukan apa yang kumau sedari dulu. Membuka kafe, menikmati suasana desa yang tenang, atau mungkin sederhana; menikmati waktuku bersamamu."

Aih–Shintaro tahu Seijuro piawai dalam berkata-kata. Namun, ia tidak tahu Seijuro juga handal dalam menyusun kalimat romantis perebut hati. Maka, Shintaro mengangkat tubuh Seijuro, menyelipkan sebelah lengannya di balik lutut sang Tuan Muda, dan satunya lagi digunakan untuk menopang punggung Seijuro.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, ya?"

"Tentu saja."

Shintaro mencium bibirnya. Seijuro menangkup sisi wajah Shintaro dengan tangannya, sangat bahagia. "Shintaro …."

"Hm?"

"Sentuh aku."

Shintaro tergelak. Berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. "Tentu saja, Midorima Seijuro."


End file.
